Harry Potter and the Stranger's Gift
by RoschLupin-Black
Summary: Harry, this is the pearl of frost. I can bring people back from the dead'. What happens when Harry meets a stranger, one that can give him his most desperate desire
1. Unknown prophecy

The one approaches with a power much sought

By forces evil and pure when battles are fought

This one can conquer the grim barrier door of death

And can bleed dry without suffering a dying breath

This one will be born at a time of war and gloom

And will fight a war to a world's salvation or doom

For while immortality is theirs it can be taken

By force or gift at the ones discretion or breaking

And another prophecy child they will befriend

And battle alongside them until the wars end

But, beware this ally's foe and the dark force he commands

For salvation, the one's ultimate sacrifice will demand


	2. Angelic Stranger

A.N. Just a quick note to clear things up. Rosch is a faerie. They develop at approximately twice the rate of wizards.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just Rosch. They belong to the god-like JKR.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Harry'sgal8: I took the summary from this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**L.Spencer1153: Thanks, yes I did write that myself. Took me a bit, but I got there. Yeah, it will be a story. I will probably do the whole seven years. Haven't decided yet.**

**Dweem-angel: Thanks for reviewing. **

**O.K. here goes the next chapter. Enjoy.**

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

The forest was dark and filled with a hoarse silence, frequently punctures by the howls and screams of its vicious inhabitants. Few dared to enter its treacherous depths, due to the tales of the bloodthirsty beasts who dwelt there. Undaunted by the rumours however, a sole person, a girl, made her solitary way through the trees; gliding over the roots and dead leaves with a grace that was inhuman. Reaching the edge of the trees, she reached her destination. Ahead of her, she beheld a tall castle, its walls gleaming in the pale silver light of the gibbous moon; its turrets touched by the finest sprinkling of fairy dust, the dust from the wings of her species.

Gazing upon one of the towers, her sharp eyes detected the outline of a small figure, sitting in the window. Her face breaking into the smallest of smiles, she said 'Merry Christmas Harry' and then she sang.

After hours of tossing and turning in his bed and having had sleep deprive him the blissful pleasure of slumber, Harry Potter through back his covers and went to sit in the window. Although wonderful his day had been, receiving his first ever Christmas presents, he couldn't help but feel as though the day, along with his joy had been tainted. Harry was by no means unaccustomed to his orphan status, yet he couldn't help but feel sick with bitter envy when he saw the gifts that had been bestowed upon the children by doting, loving parents. Harry also felt a sort of aching in his heart, as he wondered what it would have been like to have received those tokens himself. The longing and jealousy quickly changed to pain at the thought that he would never know. Sighing, Harry sat in the window. From his vantage point, he had a good view of the grounds. To his left, the golden hoops on the quidditch shone a dull dirty bronze and to his right the forbidden forest.

Turning to look back at the pitch, Harry did a double take. There at the edge of the trees was a figure, an angel, all in white. _I must be hallucinating. Damned insomnia_. At this Harry removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before replacing them but the visage hadn't shifted.

Harry's innate sense of insatiable curiosity was currently doing battle with the urge to run back to bed, pull the covers up to his ears and remain there until morning. _Are they insane? Don't they know that they are on the edge of the dark forest? Don't they know what vicious creatures live there?_The urge to hide was gaining the upper hand in his inner battle when a sound floated up to Harry's ears which tipped the victory of his mental battle in curiosity's favour.

Amidst the snuffles and snores of his slumbering dorm mates, came the angel's song; more beautiful than phoenix song, more intoxicating than the strongest potion and more alluring than the siren song. It quickly rode over all thoughts of the curfew and Hermione's sternly disapproving face was quickly forced from mind. All Harry wanted to do was to meet the stranger with the voice like the clearest honey. All conscious thought fled his mind as Harry left the Gryffindor Tower without even pausing for his cloak.

The song drew him to the edge of the forest and beyond. And there he saw her, yet before he caught a true glimpse of her, she turned and ran.

'Wait. Please wait.' Harry called as he gave chase. Stumbling over thorns and protruding tree roots, Harry became painfully aware that he had left his shoes back in his dorm and the piercing cold which raised goose bumps along his flesh reminded him of his absence of his cloak.

On the chase went until they reached a den, with the trees forming a circular barrier around them. Harry barely heard the charm muttered which would keep out the beasts, attracted to his human scent, as gasping for the breath which the chase deprived him of, Harry slumped to the ground. The dead leaves felt damp and clumpy to the touch and the sickly sweet smell of their decay, made him feel nauseous. Looking up, he saw that the angel had turned to face him and all oxygen he had recovered was dragged form him in a stunned gasp. Feeling slightly dizzy, he looked upon the girl, woman who was more beautiful than any he had ever seen or was ever likely to see.

Though he had seen pictures of Veela in various text books, those children of the moonlight looked vaguely pretty in comparison to the breath-taking person in front of him.

Where the Veela were pale and almost ghostly alabaster in their looks, she was a daughter of fire. Her hair was an indescribable red, each strand composed of every nuance and tone of the colour, which combined to form a crimson seen only in an autumn sunset. Her face was a perfect heart shape and yet at the remnants of puppy fat Harry estimated her to be around his age. Her eyes were the purest, finest cut emeralds which sparkled and danced as she smiled, yet beheld a wisdom gifted to few, many times her young age. Growing out of her shoulders were four slender wings, which were edged in gold though the main of them were snowy white, with gold threading through them. Clothed in a simple white gown, with a cloak fastened around her neck, she was innocence personified and yet possessed an aura of great inhuman power.

'Hello Harry'. She spoke in a voice of soft peaty velvet which soothed Harry, causing him instantly to forget the numbing cold and burn of his bleeding feet. The girl however did not. Pursing her lips and furrowing the perfect skin on her forehead in a frown, she took in his dishevelled shivering, and the bitter almond scent of his blood staining the dead leaves and soaking into the soil. Gesturing to a green moss and lichen covered boulder she commanded him to sit. Harry complied in a dazed obedience, where upon she took each foot, and gently stroked the soles. Harry felt his face burn at the contact, causing her smile to broaden. With each touch, the cut shallowed and eventually healed.

'Silly thing. Fancy going out without shoes on and without and cloak.' At this, she waved her hand and a thick heavy cloak appeared, which she draped around his now numb shoulders. Another wave and shoes appeared, which he promptly put on. Holding her palm out flat, the angel girl muttered something and a goblet of steaming liquid rose from her hand, which she presented to Harry.

With a satisfied nod, she folded her wings so that they lay flat along her back, shuddered and rolled her shoulders, at which they melted into her spine; natural protection for the delicate film. She then folded her legs and sat on the ground. Harry shifted under her smiling scrutiny, and feeling rather rude at having not spoken to the stranger who had brought him here. Intending to thank her, especially for the nectar sweet drink which was driving every bit of cold and discomfort from him, he was surprised at his question;

'Are you an Angel?' to which the stranger giggled 'No, but you are not the first to have asked me. I am Dearnesantehavaroschiana, princess of the faeries; but you can call me Rosch.

'Thank you Rosch' came the reply. 'I am...'

'I know who you are Harry. You're the boy who lived.'

Harry looked up, puzzled and hurt flashed through his eyes. So Rosch, this beautiful fairy girl hadn't wanted to see him, she wanted to see his scar. _I hate this damned scar. That's all that everyone wants to se me for. My scar_.yet it struck him as odd that her eyes hadn't performed the usual flicker up to the lightning bolt cut on his head, like so many others had done. _maybe I just hadn't noticed._

His musings were cut short when she spoke again. 'You look so much like James you know, it's almost like seeing him again. But your eyes, Lily's eyes. Harry was confused with her using their first name. _Had she known them?_ 'They were good people. Kind people. They didn't deserve what happened to them. Sadness flitted across her face, like a dark cloud across a full moon and she sighed.

'Why are you calling them by their first name? You should call them Mr. and Mrs Potter. Didn't your parents teach you respect for you elders?' Harry demanded. _Who is she to talk about Mum and Dad like that?_

'Don't you remember me at all?' her sadness was more pronounced now. 'You used to live in our town. They were friends of the family. I'm a year older than you. I remember them. I remember you. Always laughing, gurgling.'

'Really' all annoyance at her apparent disrespect had fled from Harry, leaving excitement in its wake. 'What were Mum and Dad like? What was I like?'

Rosch giggled again 'Like I said, you were always laughing, and you parents doted on you. But we are getting off the subject. Harry there is a reason I brought you here. There is a point to our meeting. Then Rosch began retching, deep racking coughs which shook her slender frame. Harry frantically looked around, panicking, searching for something to give Rosch to ease her fit, when Rosch coughed something up into her hand.

Holding it up, it proved to be a pearl. It was a dull pewter grey colour with threads of silver moving fluidly through it. All the while it was smoking, opaque grey smoke leaving its surface before tumbling to the ground. It held Harry's gaze transfixed on the patterns made by the silver threads.

'Harry'. Rosch's voice once more broke through his reverie. Yet now it was different. Its peaty tones were tinged with urgency and her eyes were serious.

'Harry. This is the Pearl of Frost. It carries a very special gift, or curse depending on your point of view', she said with an ironic smile.

'What does this have to do with me?'

'Everything. Harry the Pearl of Frost, providing the carrier has the will and strength of mind, can "Conquer death's grim barrier doors"'

'What?' Harry interjected 'What does that mean'.

'What it means, Harry is that I can bring people back from the dead.'

Following her words, Harry felt a kind of numb shock fill him completely._surely no one can come back from the dead. No one. Death is the end. If people could have come back, Mum and Dad would have done by now. They wouldn't have left me with the Dursleys._

'Harry' Rosch now looked worried; her frown was back in place. 'Harry are you o.k.? I'm sorry to have sprung this on you. It's just... It's just that... well... I thought that...'

'You thought what? Harry interjected angrily 'What kind of sick joke is this?' all previous feelings he had felt had vanished to be replaced by a cold fury. 'Do you think that it's funny to talk about someone's parents like that? To taunt someone like that. I bet you still have your parents, don't you?'

'Harry please'

'SHUT UP!' He was shouting now. 'I MISS THEM. A DAY DOESN'T GO BY WHEN I DON'T THINK OF THEM. MISS THEM. WONDER WHAT I WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE TO KNOW THEM. TO HAVE PARENTS WHO LOVED ME!'

'Harry please, listen to me'.

'Why should I' Harry wanted to continue his rant but the sight of her eyes, sad and sorrowful, Harry felt his anger dissipate.

'Because then I can explain. I'm doing this because I care. I... We used to be friends before Lily and James died. Before you had to leave.

'I don't remember you'

'You were one! Any way, I could never be so cold, so callous, and so cruel as to suggest such a thing, without being able to carry out my promise. Would you please let me try?'

Harry his throat too tight to speak nodded his assent.

'Good' Rosch said, smiling happily.

She stood, moved to the centre of the clearing and holding the Pearl out on the flat of her palm in front of her, she began to chant. The language she spoke was ancient and mystic and captivated his entire attention. The mist which had floated along the floor, previous to the commencing of her ritual, now coalesced at her feet, swirling around her ankles. Her eyes had closed, thick black lashes sweeping her cheeks and her voice deepened in pitch and grew hoarser.

Harry found his gaze riveted on her, willing her to carry out this feat of magic. All of the forest, answered her call, as she swayed, drawing energy and magic from herself, the trees, the beasts which inhabited the forest and even Harry himself.

Harry found himself growing hope that the spell would work, that he could see, would have his parents back. He let out a startled yell and the Pearl chipped and two fragments broke off; falling apart, on either side of the chanting girl. At this the mist swirled up, and a great wind swept through the trees, making Harry's hair stand on end. In the mist, two shadowy forms seemed to materialise. At this, the Pearl having performed its function, it sank back into its carriers hand and Rosch collapsed, drained of energy from the amount of magic needed to perform the spell, to overcome death's barrier. But Harry didn't notice. His eyes remained locked on the couple who had appeared as the misty columns had begun to dissipate. The man had hazel eyes and Harry's messy hair. The woman who stood by his side had long red hair and Harry's green eyes. They smiled at him. Harry gaped. James and Lily Potter had returned.


	3. Dawning of New Times

A.N. Sorry that it has taken so long but I was in London on a history college trip, for the most of last week (I would sooooooooo love to live in Hampton Court. Wolsey was a lucky git wasn't he), and then i was ill at the weekend, and then i wasn't able to log in. but any way. here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything harry potterish. they all belong to JKR

so. enough delays. on with the story.

* * *

The silence hung heavy in the air as the mist resumed its swirling dance along the leafy floor. All Harry could do was stare. _This is a dream. This is a bizarre dream. Oh please don't let me wake._ The silence was broken by Lily. 'Harry?' Speechless all he could do was nod. Who moved first, Harry couldn't remember, all he knew was that the next thing he felt was two pairs of arms around him and kisses raining down on his ruffled hair. 

It was sometime before they broke apart and all they could do was smile happily. Then …

'It's alright. I'm perfectly fine. Rosch had regained consciousness. 'I mean it's not as if I need help to sit, or stand or anything … mmph'. Her sarcasm was cut off by a joyful Harry, who couldn't stop stammering his thanks.

'You, you brought them back to me. Thank you so, so much. I .. I .. d-don't know how I will make it up to you.'

'Your happiness already has. I wish I could have done it sooner.'

'Hey! Enough of that.' For the first time James spoke, and his deep voice was soothing and comforting, like an iced poultice on a burn or inflamed wound, caused by too many years of grief and scorn, topped by endless days deprived of any kind of fatherly affection. 'If wishes were fishes there'd be no room to swim.'

'Are you o.k. honey?' Lily's voice was concerned, a voice that was soft and gentle. A voice that you could hope to hear, when waking white faced and clutching sheets in iron fists from a horrifying nightmare, telling you that "Mum's here" and "it was just a dream". She peered anxiously into his pale face and scrawny, too thin figure. 'You don't look too good.'

_Is this what it is like?_ Harry couldn't help but wonder. _Is this what it feels like to have parents, guardians who care for you. I could get used to this._ He could practically feel the love and affection radiating of his parents in warm tangible waves. 'I'm fine, just shocked'.

'Hmmm.' 'James was frowning. 'You look too thin though. I knew that Sirius' cooking was bad-' Rosch groaned inwardly. _Damn, I forgot that they don't know about Sirius'_

'-but all the same…' James ramblings were interrupted by Harry 'Who?'

'Sirius. You know? Sirius Black, your godfather'

'James' Rosch began, but her sentence was cut off by Harry's puzzled statement. 'I don't know who you are talking about. I lived with the Dursley's' Rosch just closed her eyes, gently shook her head, and groaned. Although Lily's temper was by far the most legendary and well known, James was known to have left very nasty, long-lasting marks on those who ticked him off, and she was dreading the ear-drum splitting shouts she was certain to hear. And sure enough, 'What' shrieked Lily and James simultaneously, before ranting, their voices overlapping each other and waking several dozing creatures near by.

'HE'S YOUR GODFATHER. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND. HE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND FOR LONGER THAN I COULD SAY THE DAMNED WORDS. HE WAS MY BEST MAN. HE WAS SPECIFICALLY CHOSEN TO BE YOUR GUARDIAN, FOLLOWING HIM WAS MOONY AND THEN PETE …' to which Rosch snorted. _Yeah right, like you'll keep that view up, when you realise ALL of what he has done._ 'WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE THEY THINKING IN GIVING YOU TO MY SISTER AND HER PIG OF A HUSBAND. THEY HATE MAGIC. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!

'If you would listen, you'll find out why.' Both Lily and James halted their angry tirade and turned to the exhausted Rosch who was now leaning against the boulder where Harry was sitting once more. 'After you were killed, Hagrid picked Harry up. Sirius was already at the house. Dumbledore had told Hagrid to take Harry to the Dursleys, and consequently wouldn't give Harry to Sirius. You know Hagrid, he never disobeys Dumbledore. Sirius told him to take his bike...'

'The shadow?' James couldn't resist piping up. 'But he loved that bike…' and was instantly shushed by his wife.

'Because he knew that the ministry would come for him. And they did, but not before he cornered Pettigrew…' at which James snarled 'He killed him. Please tell me he killed him.'

Rosch could only softly sigh 'No'. James yelled in fury. 'Pettigrew shouted out loud enough for the whole street to hear how Sirius had betrayed you and Lily, before blowing the street apart, killing twelve muggles in the process, before slicing off a finger, transforming and running off down a sewer.'

'But, where is Sirius?' Lily enquired, yet from her ashen face, it looked like she had already guessed. Her voice barely a whisper, Rosch confirmed her suspicions, 'He's in Azkaban'. To this Lily let out a dry sob, and James emitted a rapid string of foul curses, and emitted a burst of wandless magic, splitting trunks and shocking the creatures who were unfortunate enough to seek a berth for the night in the nearby trees. This earned him a disapproving glare from Lily and a smile from Harry.

'What's the matter James?' Rosch enquired cheekily' Anyone would think that you were annoyed about something'

'Oh, and what gave you that idea' James responded sarcastically.

'Possibly the fact that you are swearing like a trooper, or it could be that you have a face like a bulldog liking pee off a nettle leaf.'

To which Harry snorted with irrepressible laughter; his amusement heightened by the expression on his father's face. Half irritated fury, half exasperated humour.

'Look, I've tried to get him out and now you are back, you can testify against Pettigrew, which would surely overturn his sentence.'

'And if it doesn't.'

A devilish grin was his only response. 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'

With a plan in mind and a broken family newly mended, the sun began to rise. And to Harry, the sunrise seemed like the dawning of new times. Glancing round the group as they watched the day break, he lost himself in the liquid firelight of Rosch's hair. _One day I will find a way to repay you. _And Harry found himself glad for the first time in his life, glad that it was Christmas; and in that moment, his future had never looked brighter.

* * *

o.k. so what do you think. worth the wait? please review either way. do you think that i should carry the story on as ch 4, ch 5 e.t.c. or carry on the story with a new story title. You decide. 


	4. Escape

God this has taken me a long time to type up. I'm, sorry for the wait. Hope the chapter is worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Rosch and Sola. The rest belong to the wonderful JKR

_Thoughts are in italics_

Spells are underlined

Enjoy, and please review at the end

* * *

On a windswept forsaken island, far from the west coast of Scotland lay a barbaric fortress. Once standing proud, its walls were dying from slow decay and it was becoming as soulless as it's evil wardens. Amidst the endless dank smell of mould and the relentless drip drip drip down the walls, like blood oozing out of an untreated wound, were prisoners. Outcasts of the civilised world. Most imprisoned for barbaric crimes to cruel to mention in refined conversation; they had all of the happiness and joy extricated from them, leaving them only with the twin evils of fear and despair to keep them company. Among the maelstrom of soul-suckers, torturers and murderers lay a man, a gaunt skeleton with no remnants of the handsome, confident man he had once been. Wrongly imprisoned for murder and the betrayal of his best friend, his blood-brother, Sirius Black lay, as it entered the tenth year of his sentence. 

He tried in vain to remember days gone by, good times, when he and his fellow rule-breakers, the Marauders, had ruled the school. But it proved futile. Instead painful memories ran through his head.

Remus, unconscious on a bed in the hospital wing after a harsh full moon. Peter blowing the street apart. The scorn and derision on his housemates faces after the docking of house-points which he received, following the willow incident. James' dead body lying crumpled at the bottom of the stairs, eyes open wide in accusation.

_I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. Forgive me. Please forgive me._

The ache in his chest had begun again, as if he had taken a bludger to the heart repeatedly, and it kept hitting the same spot until the pain made his eyes water, and his throat constrict. Accustomed to it now, Sirius just sat and waited for the pain to fade. As usual it did. And that hurt all the more, further crushing his broken, grieving heart.

It was then that he noticed the excitement of the Dementors. Assuming that another prisoner was on their death bed, Sirius unfolded his long legs and went to stand by the window, if it could be called such, in his door. Then Sirius noticed the difference in the Dementor's attitude, and that the excitement would have been more accurately described as agitation. Craning his head to the left, he was able to locate the source of the Dementor's discomfort and reason of their fleeing. Coming along the corridor, was a large glowing, silvery figure. A patronus, it took the form of a Griffon, and yet it appeared to have no creator.

Sirius stepped rapidly back, as it halted outside his door. It peered at him inquisitively, before holding up one of its talons and emitting a white glow which flew to the end of the corridor. Then the griffon resumed it's true form. Emerald met pewter as Sirius gazed into the eyes of his rescuer.

'Rosch' he breathed. With a sharp stab to the heart, he remembered the last time he saw her.

'Siri. Siri.' Wind was knocked out of him by a fiery headed juggernaut.

'Hello flower.'

Where've you been. Iv'e not seen you in aaaaaaaaaaaages.

'Aah did you miss me?' Sirius replied as he picked his goddaughter up and swung her round, before throwing her onto the sofa and proceeding to tickle her mercilessly, until breathless, red-faced, with chubby legs waving round in the air, she begged for him to stop. Chuckling, Sirius complied and collapsed into a seat next to a smiling James, who clasped his hand in their age-old greeting.

'Now honey, it's time for bed.' Sola, Rosch's mother, swept in and scooped her daughter up. Well tried to.

'No. I want to stay with Siri and James.' Rosch started to pout in a way which nearly always got her way.

'It's late' Sola sighed turning to the two men for help, which was given.

'It is late.'

'Yeah, and you have to go to bed now, if you want to be up for Halloween tomorrow.' James comment did the trick. Scuttling upt o them, she gave them both a sticky kiss on the cheek and then ran for the stairs. Half way up, she paused. 'I will see you tomorrow won't I.

'Course you will'

'Sure thing, Rosie.'

Sirius couldn't help but wince at the memory. That was the last time she had ever seen James. They were planning on bringing Harry round to Sola's home for a private Halloween party. She never even got to say goodbye to him. At the sad look on her face, it was clear that Rosch was thinking of the same night. Oushing the thought form his mind, Sirius spoke.

'What are you doing here?'

'Getting you out of course. I mean it's not as if I'd want to come here for no reason. Roto.' The lock snapped. 'Now let's move. The light shield won't hold them forever.'

They began to run, Sirius chastising his goddaughter as they moved.

'Bloody idiot. You know how deadly a Dementor can be to a fairy-

'Pish tush.'

'- And people won't like it-'

'Since when has that bothered me?'

'- and it's breaking the law.'

Rosch snorted, 'It's not as if it hasn't happened before.'

Sirius halted in surprise, before his hand was seized by Rosch, and he was dragged off down the hall. Their pace increased to a sprint as they felt the shield collapse, and the residual cold which symbolised a Dementor's presence raise goosebumps along their flesh and cause their breath to mist in front them. Coming onto the crumbling battlements, both threw themselves into the sea; transforming as they went. One, into a shaggy black dog. The other into a red setter. Ignoring the strong pull of the currents, and the fury of the fearsome guards of Azkaban, they both swam for freedom.


	5. Blood Brothers Reunited

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potterish. Only Rosch and Sola.

A.N. sorry that it has taken so long, but i have had loads of work, and then i couldnt think of what to put in so any way ah he hem!

**Harrysgal8:** Good. I'm glad

**Bluelion7:** Here it is.

**A.N. I'd greatly appreciate it if I could get reviews for this fic, as the constructive criticism helps with my ideas, it also gives an impression of how many people are reading this fic, and whether i should continue with it or no. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Weary and paw sore the two dogs travelled, whether stalking through noisy, smoke-filled cities, being chased out of sweet smelling fields, or prowling along dark country lanes without the illumination of the moon to help them along their way. They were perfect opposites. The black, bear-like mongrel who ran and gambolled and frolicked, revelling in his freedom. His companion, an elegant and stately red setter who trotted gently by his side, never straying from his sight. And so the pair made their way home, grass stained night, peppered with pollen and grass seeds, and street-light dappled ruby. 

The sun had risen, to find a red-haired woman wringing her hands with worry that was only to be found only in an anxious mother. Where is she? She's been gone for four days. The crunch of gravel alerted her to another's presence.

'Good Morning James'

'Morning Sola. Knut for your thoughts. Like I need to ask.' Sola smiled ruefully. James was perceptive. Sometimes he's too perceptive.

'I'm just wondering where Rosch is.' James laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Since his marriage to Lily and the birth of his son, James had matured greatly; and the departure of his school boy attitude had revealed a kind, supportive spirit. Sola was glad he was here, and only too happy of his and Lily's return; even though she was not overly happy with her daughter taking the risk.

Since that night, many months had passed. In those months, James and Lily had found and furnished a large house, taken custody of Harry, and appealed for Sirius' release. Several times. All to no avail. Fudge was reluctant to believe that James and Lily were who they claimed to be, and his hatred for faeries and their unique powers led him to refuse point blank to a trial for Sirius. In fact, under the belief that it was a scheme by uncaught Death Eaters to have their 'second-in-command' released and brought back to power, Fudge had scheduled for Sirius to be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. Shortly after this news was published in the paper, Rosch had disappeared, and Sola had a strange suspicion of what her daughter was planning. All she could do was pray to the Gods that she would be kept safe.

'She'll be fine. Rosch knows how to take care of herself. Besides, if she can run away from Dursley.' James spat the name like a curse 'She can keep out of the grasp of the idiots from the Ministry.' Then he broke out into a grin. His last meeting with the Dursley's could always bring tears of laughter to his eyes.

Flashback

Though it was early January, the sun was bright, making the pure white snow sparkle like it was coated in a fine layer of finely cut diamonds. The couple who had just turned into Privet Drive were impervious to the beauty of their surroundings. Stopping smoothly outside number four, James noticed with a wry smile, the twitching of curtains, belonging to many inquisitive neighbours, including ones at number four, all puzzling over who owned the sleek, brand new Jeep.

'Ready?' he asked his wife.

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'Right. Let's go talk to your sister.' And they both marched determinedly down the pathway, and knocked smartly on the door. They were greeted by a terrified shriek.

'Petunia, glad to know you recognise me. May we come in? We have a lot to discuss.' And without waiting for an answer, Lily barged past her sister, followed by a smirking James.

'What…What' Petunia stammered. 'You're alive'. James paused before outside the living room. 'Really. Thanks for telling me. I would never have realised otherwise.' In the living room, he had a silent staring contest with a very gob smacked Vernon Dursley. Moving to sit on the sofa with his wife, James spoke. 'I'm gonna cut to the chase. As you can see, we're back and are taking custody of Harry and are here to get his things. So, if you would be so kind as to show us to his bedroom, we'll get started.' Vernon and Petunia exchanged worried looks. How where they to explain to a highly volatile tempered wizard and very maternal witch who was lethal when her family was harmed. Both of whom were extremely skilled in hexes. Lily was beginning to sense something was amiss. Harry had been very sketchy about his life with her sister. _Damn it Petunia, if you have hurt him I am going to hex you to the middle of the Black Death._ 'Well. Why are we waiting?'

'Nnn…no reason.' Vernon stammered, eyeing them both uneasily. 'I'll just go and get his things for you.' Hopefully on the way, he could pick up some of Dudley's old possessions and pray that they wouldn't notice. James noticed his unease. Unease that stemmed from more than his phobia of magic. 'No. We'll all go. Now!' His tone told that he brooked no nonsense or dithering. Bowing to the inevitable, Petunia led them into the hallway, followed by her husband, to stop outside the cupboard.

'Why have we stopped?' Lily was puzzled 'We asked you to take us to Harry's room…unless' as the truth dawned on her, her usually beautiful face grew ugly with rage. James was seething with almost silent snarls next to her. Wrenching back the lock, and yanking open the door her suspicions were confirmed as they were met with a bed, and a few broken toy soldiers. Their son had been living under the cupboard.

All along the wall, the glass frames of the pictures smashed. A sharp wind raged down the hallway, mingling with the startled screams of the Dursleys. Slowly, James turned to face the large man cowering in a corner, his features murderous. 'Outside. NOW.' He gritted out. Meanwhile, Lily yelped at the sight of a spider descending through thin air on a slender strand of thin silk. Both Potters stood in dismay, as they remembered their son's terror of spiders. 'MOVE IT.' James thundered while stalking down the hall. Behind him, Lily hit her sister with a resounding slap that left a vivid red handprint on her face. Turning on her heel, she raced after her husband to prevent him from hexing her brother-in-law. To see him knock Vernon to the floor with a sharp punch. Pointing his wand to the fallen man heart, James spoke through gritted teeth. 'Go anywhere remotely near my son again, and I will personally hex you into the Spanish Armada, and a cannonball while I am at it.' With that, he subjected the quivering man to a vicious kick to the ribs. Before, calmly and ever so coolly, straightening his coat, walking over to the car, and holding the door for his wife, Getting in and drove off.

Flashback Over

Soft thrummed against the ground creating a faint drumming noise that Sola's sharp ears detected. Smiling, she turned to face the direction of the noise. Mystified by Sola's apparent delight at and unknown source, James turned to see a glossy red setter run into the clearing, followed closely by a very familiar large black dog. In the time taken to blink, the dog had transformed back into a very shocked man, his bony jaw hanging open in surprise.

'J..J..James? Jamie?' The messy haired man in question smiled and nodded.

'Oh God.'Sirius crumpled to the floor, sobbing. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me, Please. I never meant to… I never realised…I would never betray you. Please.' All the while James stood in a kind of daze, wondering as to where his happy, confident friend had gone. Azkaban. _Damn it Pettigrew, you have a lot to answer for. One hell of a lot._ He gazed sorrowfully upon his friend that wept and pleaded for forgiveness at his feet.

'Si. Siri. It's o.k. mate. I know you would never betray me. I know. You don't have to apologise.' Cradling the man in the embrace of old brother's, James felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. A heart-broken, desperate Sirius was not what he was used to. Turning his head, James saw Sola and Rosch watching, identical expressions of utmost sadness twisting their fair features.

Slowly, the sobs subsided. Sirius rested his weary body against his friend since pre-school.

'You're not mad.'

'No. I'm not mad.' Standing, he supported a stumbling Sirius, 'Let's get you home'

'Home. That sounds good. I need a rest.'

'Yeah, but first, you are going to eat.' Taking in a whiff of the man he was helping to walk, James grimaced. 'And a bath. Much as I love you, you stink.'

For the first time in a decade, Sirius smiled. Things were beginning to look up.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
